Mary-Sue dans le Bloc !
by Dyana Poppins
Summary: Mary-Sue débarque dans le Bloc avec sa beauté exceptionnelle et tout le reste, tout aussi exceptionnel. Que va-t-il (encore) lui arriver ? One-Shot parodique basé sur une Mary-Sue.


**Hello ! Bienvenue sur ce One-shot un peu particulier puisque, comme indiqué, il évoquera une Mary-Sue. Une Mary-Sue est un personnage parfait en tout points. Je tiens à préciser que je ne vise aucune fiction en particulier, c'est juste un assemblage de divers clichés et remarques que j'ai pu voir ici et là. C'est à prendre au quarantième degré, dans la plupart des cas. Et puis, mon personnage est quand même exceptionnellement caricatural, et je ne pense pas que quiconque se reconnaîtra dedans ^^**

 **J'ai écrit cette fanfiction sans idée particulière, juste en me disant que je n'avais pas lu de fanfiction au sujet des Mary-Sue ici, et que c'est l'un des thèmes qui m'amuse le plus. Bon, évidemment, ce ne sera pas à la hauteur de ce que vous pouvez lire notamment sur les fics d'Harry Potter (qui ont d'excellentes fanfics Mary-Sue), parce que mon sens de l'humour ne l'est pas non plus (à la hauteur).**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

La Boîte remonta au moment habituel dans le mois, mais cette fois, les garçons eurent une surprise lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Ils étaient absolument tous présents, même les coureurs étaient là pour les besoins du vague scénario. Enfin, au moins Minho, vu que de toute façon on ne connaît pas les autres et qu'on s'en fout.

Lorsque la Boîte s'ouvrit, une fille se trouvait dedans. Elle avait sur le visage un air à la fois effrayé et plein de confiance dans la vie. Et non, ce n'est pas contradictoire, d'abord. Elle se leva, et ils restèrent tous bouches bées devant son indescriptible beauté.

Elle était pourvue de formes impressionnantes, de sorte que lorsqu'elle respirait on remarquait forcément ses magnifiques poumons. Elle eut un sourire timide et pourtant éclatant à leur adresse, dévoilant de magnifiques dents blanches. Elle faillit, par ce simple sourire, envoyer toutes les personnes présentes au tapis (finalement, une ou deux seulement s'évanouirent, la bave aux lèvres).

Elle leva la tête, et ils virent tous ses magnifiques yeux vert-émeraude-violets et pailletés d'or, d'argent, et de diamants multicolores. Là aussi, on perdit deux Blocards. Enfin, Alby lui tendit la main, et elle sortit de la boîte dans un mouvement souple et parfait que n'égalait que sa beauté.

-Salut ! S'écria-t-elle avec bonne humeur (pas du tout traumatisée par sa situation. Ben non, pour quoi faire ?).

-Salut la bleue, répondit Alby en grognant la bouche grande ouverte (parce qu'Alby grogne toujours, vous ne saviez pas ?).

-Oh, Alby ! Dit-elle joyeusement en se tournant vers lui, je suis super contente de te revoir ! Non, mais sérieux, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Je suis Mary-Sue ! Je te le dis parce que je vois dans tes yeux que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, et aussi parce que suite à une manipulation scientifique, je suis devenue un peu télépathe. Hihi.

Il y eut un grand silence.

Pendant ce temps, Ava Paige se cognait la tête contre un mur. Elle n'avait pas réussi à refuser d'envoyer Mary-Sue dans le Bloc(personne ne refusait jamais rien à Mary-Sue, elle était trop pure pour ça), mais ça allait mettre tout son plan machiavélique en vrac.

Bref. Revenons à Mary-Sue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait appris les prénoms de tout le monde, grâce à sa mémoire phénoménale. Elle se souvenait de Newt (avec lequel elle était sortie avant son amnésie), de Minho (avec lequel elle était sortie aussi), et elle considéra en quelques minutes les autres Blocards comme ses frères, surtout Chuck.

Qui ne devrait normalement pas être arrivé encore, sinon tout serait illogique, mais là n'est pas la question. Chut.

Soudain (ça fait bien les soudain, même sans raison), les yeux de Mary-Sue s'assombrirent lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le Labyrinthe. Ils passèrent donc au bleu-gris-argenté avec des paillettes à la forme de licornes. Hé oui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant ses magnifiques yeux.

-C'est le Labyrinthe, dit Newt parce qu'il était gentil. Mais tu peux pas y aller. Parce que y'a que les Coureurs qui peuvent y aller.

-Ah. Les Coureurs, je suppose que c'est ceux qui essayent de trouver une sortie, et donc je veux en être.

-Ce n'est pas possible, dit fermement Minho (pendant qu'un filet de bave coulait le long de son menton devant la magnificence de la jeune femme).

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

Mary-Sue était gentille et pure et innocente, mais elle détestait qu'on la prenne pour une jeune femme faible. Parce qu'après tout, elle ne l'était pas. Non mais oh.

-Parce que tu es une fille et que les filles sont plus faibles physiquement que les garçons, répondit Gally le méchant en venant vers eux. C'est pas sexiste, c'est une donnée scientifique. Et puis, en plus, vu la taille de tes seins, ça te ferait hyper-mal en courant.

-Alors là ! Les filles ne sont pas plus faibles que les garçons !s'écria Mary-Sue avec virulence (en rougissant de plaisir à cause du commentaire sur sa poitrine, parce que les filles adorent qu'on évoque leurs attributs devant une quarantaine de mecs, c'est bien connu).

-Ben si, dit Gally, de plus en plus méchant parce que de toute façon il était un Méchant. Pour la vitesse et la force physique, par exemple.

Ensuite, pour prouver son attestation et parce qu'il aime bien cogner, Gally, il bondit vers la jeune femme et l'attaqua. Car, comme chacun sait, Gally était une brute sans cervelle.

Mary-Sue fut tout d'abord extrêmement effrayée, parce qu'elle était d'une pureté à toute épreuve. Elle faillit se mettre à pleurer, mais comme elle était une fille forte, elle se ressaisit (oui, tout ça entre le moment où Gally a décidé de lui sauter dessus et le moment où il l'a atteinte).

-Attaque du serpent-rat-lion, s'écria-t-elle ripostant.

Sans qu'on comprenne très bien comment, Gally se retrouva dans la poussière. Mary-Sue s'effondra au sol, sauf que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était blessée, mais parce qu'elle était horrifiée par la violence dont elle avait dû faire preuve. Ses sublimes cheveux, qui tombaient avec fluidité sur ses épaules vinrent cacher son visage, et elle les rejeta en arrière dans un mouvement qui rappelait un magnifique lion, et, curieusement, un boa constrictor aussi.

Newt et Minho et Thomas et Teresa (qui étaient là parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi dans ma toute puissance) s'interposèrent entre elle et Gally. On décida d'enfermer Gally qui de toute façon cassait les pieds à tout le monde (même si c'était aussi un des Blocards les plus populaires, on s'en fout).

Les yeux de Mary-Sue s'éclaircirent lorsqu'elle vit Thomas, et elle se jeta à son cou, folle de joie.

-Oh, Tommy !

Les bras de Thomas se refermèrent instinctivement sur elle, car quelque chose en elle le poussait à l'apprécier. Il fit cependant part de sa surprise à la sublime jeune femme qui le serrait contre elle.

-Mais... Il n'y a que Newt qui m'appelle comme ça, normalement !

-Ah, mais à la base c'est moi qui t'appelais comme ça, expliqua-t-elle en battant des paupières et en le lâchant. Parce que tu es mon demi-frère jumeau, et Teresa aussi, mais on est reliés par l'esprit et pas les liens du sang.

-Mais bien sûr, c'est logique ! S'écria Teresa en prenant Mary-Sue dans ses bras pour la serrer contre son cœur.

Après ces touchantes retrouvailles familiales, on fit passer à Mary-Sue un test pour savoir si elle était apte à être Coureuse. Tous les garçons se mirent en rang, et ils firent une course. Elle les battit tous et commença à faire des pompes à l'arrivée en les attendant. Gally, dans sa cellule, faisait une dépression nerveuse à cause de l'impossibilité totale de cette situation.

Mary-Sue devint donc coureuse sous les vivats (on enferma avec Gally quelqu'un qui avait osé faire remarquer qu'elle devrait peut-être faire un test sur l'endurance. Ils se mirent à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, émus).

Il y eut une grande fête le soir même, pendant laquelle Mary-Sue dansa merveilleusement. Comme elle faisait tout le reste. Le lendemain matin, elle partit courir dans le Bloc (munie d'un soutien-gorge spécial, quand même).

On s'aperçut qu'elle couvrait plus de distance que les coureurs (pendant ce temps, Gally commença à se cogner la tête contre mur à cause de cette impossibilité, et Ava Paige était internée). Elle devint également medjack à ses heures perdues, et elle était incroyablement douée pour ce métier.

Quand il lui restait du temps, elle allait aider Poêle-à-frire à cuisiner. Il s'avéra vite qu'elle était un incroyable cordon-bleu, et tout le monde l'adora encore plus. Quand elle n'était pas dans le Labyrinthe, ni dans la cuisine, ni à l'infirmerie, elle allait aider les sarcleurs à nettoyer le Bloc, parce qu'elle les plaignait.

Surtout Chuck. En plus, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet, qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, mais qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ce qui était normal, vu qu'il était mauvais. Bref.

Malgré tout cela, ils ne réussissaient pas à trouver d'issue. Un soir, dans une ambiance dramatique, Mary-Sue déclara donc :

-Il n'y a pas d'issue.

Il y eut un moment de silence devant son intelligence et sa clairvoyance. Ensuite, ils applaudirent et sortirent des pétards pour la féliciter, mais Mary-Sue resta grave, parce qu'elle était incroyablement modeste, et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'elle se vantait.

-Donc, je pense qu'il faut qu'on sorte par là où qu'les Griffeurs arrivent.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence, à cause de la syntaxe douteuse de sa phrase, cette fois-ci. Finalement, Newt dit :

-Mais on va tous se faire tuer ! C'est trop dangereux ! En plus rien ne dit qu'on pourra sortir par là !

-On n'a rien à perdre, dit tristement Mary-Sue, pendant que ses grands et magnifiques yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai récupéré mes souvenirs cette nuit, parce que je suis secrètement allée me faire piquer par un Griffeur, et je me suis guérie toute seule en surmontant la douleur.

Aussitôt, Teresa et Thomas vinrent la serrer dans leurs bras, et furent rejoints par tout le monde pour faire un gros câlin collectif pour consoler la pauvre Mary-Sue. Elle qui avait tellement souffert juste pour eux et aurait été prête à tout sacrifier pour eux !

Snif...

Excusez-moi, je suis trop émue aussi, je vais aller me chercher un mouchoir avant de continuer, ça va bientôt aller mieux.

Voilà, je suis de retour, on va pouvoir reprendre cette histoire qui enchaîne les rebondissements magnifiques et imprévisibles.

-Donc, dit Mary-Sue, reprenant en reniflant son histoire, j'ai découvert pleins de trucs. Par exemple, que mes parents sont morts de la Braise, une maladie grave, en me protégeant de leur corps quand j'avais cinq ans. J'ai ensuite été élevée par des loups au Canada, puis j'ai entendu parler du WICKED, et je suis venue ici.

Teresa laissa échapper un petit cri. C'était vraiment trop affreux, comme histoire ! Et tant pis si les loups auraient dû tous disparaître de la surface de la terre après les éruptions solaires, Mary-Sue avait eu une vie vraiment affreuse.

-J'ai appris ce qui se passait dans le Labyrinthe, et donc j'ai essayé de convaincre le WICKED d'arrêter, mais comme c'est des gros méchants, ils ont hélas refusé...

Tous approuvèrent en hochant la tête. Elle avait totalement raison, comme toujours. Ils étaient heureux qu'elle ait fait des efforts pour eux, et ne s'interrogèrent pas sur le peu de logique de cette situation (comme elle pouvait être la sœur de Teresa et Thomas dans cette situation ? Et être sortie avec Newt et Minho ? Quelqu'un osa poser une question à ce sujet, et fut discrètement enfermé avec Gally et l'autre).

-Du coup, j'ai insisté pour venir vous aider, et ils ont accepté. Et je me suis rappelé aussi que le Labyrinthe est un code, donc on va aller le trouver avec les papiers des coureurs.

Pendant toute la nuit et la journée du lendemain, ils travaillèrent à cela, et trouvèrent le code. Ils décidèrent de partir à l'assaut le jour suivant. Pendant la nuit, Mary-Sue reçut plusieurs visites. D'abord Newt.

-Mary, dit-il parce qu'il aimait donner des surnoms, comment comptes-tu faire ? Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comptes trop pour moi...

-Oh, Newt ! S'écria-t-elle avec son sens de la répartie incroyable. Tu sais très bien comment ça va se finir...

-Non, je ne sais pas. Écoute... Il mit un genou à terre. Tu es mon soleil. Tu m'as permis de retrouver le goût de vivre alors que j'avais fait une tentative de suicide. Je t'aime !

-Oh, Newt ! Répéta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments pour le moment, je suis désolée... Tu comptes pour moi, mais tout est si compliqué...

Elle se mit à pleurer, et Newt s'en alla, honteux de l'avoir mise dans cet état. Ensuite, Minho, Alby, Thomas (bien qu'il soit son frère), Teresa (même si elle était sa sœur) et beaucoup d'autres vinrent la voir pour avoir à peu près la même conversation.

Le lendemain matin (oui, Mary-Sue a quand même trouvé le moyen de dormir avec tout ça), ils se réunirent devant les portes.

Mary-Sue avait un air des plus déterminés sur le visage.

-Je rentrerais moi-même dans le trou de Griffeurs avec les codes. Faites-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, et ils retombèrent élégamment dans son dos. BOUM, fit Chuck en tombant au sol, un sourire béat sur le visage. Il était mort devant cette vision idyllique. Ils le pleurèrent longtemps, mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas se mettre en retard sur leur planning, plutôt serré.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à courir, Mary-Sue leur lança un regard triste, et accéléra, les distançant facilement.

A ce moment-là, Gally et Ava Paige (qui rentrait, enfin guérie, de son séjour en hôpital), quittèrent ce monde, déprimés par toutes ces impossibilités.

Mary-Sue rentra seule dans le trou des Griffeurs, et rentra le code, tout en se battant contre les Griffeurs, et en apprenant à jouer de la guitare et à parler le japonais. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par tous les garçons, qui étaient furieux.

Elle leur adressa son magnifique sourire, et une vingtaine de personnes tombèrent raides mortes dans les secondes qui suivirent. Toutefois, à ce moment, un Griffeur mourant la transperça de son dard.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol en hoquetant, en crachant du sang, et pendant qu'une tache rouge s'étendait sur son t-shirt.

Sa guitare tomba sur le sol, et elle lâcha un retentissant « Kuso ! » ce qui, comme chacun sait, veut dire « Merde ! » en japonais et que je n'ai pas du tout été chercher sur Google traduction.

Newt, Minho, Thomas et Teresa (Alby faisait partie des personnes que son sourire avait tué) la soulevèrent légèrement. Elle toussa, cracha un peu de sang, et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Tout le monde se mit à pleurer aussi, car ils comprenaient que c'était la Fin.

-Je... Je suis... Désolée... souffla-t-elle. Je voulais tellement... Rester avec vous... Pardon... Je suis navrée, affreusement ennuyée, accablée, attristée, découragée...

Sur ces belles paroles issues non pas du dictionnaire des synonymes mais de son incroyable culture, Mary-Sue mourut, d'une manière terriblement émouvante, pour tous les sauver et éviter d'autres morts. Parce qu'elle était comme ça, Mary-Sue.

Les garçons (et Teresa)décidèrent de continuer à vivre pour Elle, mais jamais ils ne purent l'oublier et passer à autre chose.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer si le cœur vous en dit :3**


End file.
